Eternally Grateful
So much has happened in this rabbit doe´s life As I´ve went through it all, I´ve felt the winds of change When a mammal is asked what he or she values the most, the answer is often love and family And it surely is the case too with this bunny I thought my career is where my heart lied, although it really wasn´t true The real answer to that was revealed when I met you We all know the story of Nick, Judy and the Nighthowler crisis And how its events affected all of us The fox and the rabbit that chose a different path that nature and society had meant for them A friendship was born that saved this city that we call home Nick, our adventures together have already achieved a legendary status But it wasn´t just a professional partnership, there was something more between us Behind your exterior, you surely weren´t any devious predator More like my furry knight in shining armor Some may think I was crazy for falling for your charms But it one would look closer, they´d understand how much our love really means Whether at work or at our free time, you never left my side Every time we had a date or went to parties together, we had a great time Dining out, dancing on the floor or bathing on a beach under the sun All those experiences proved me that you were that special someone You told me that you had always dreamed of a relationship like this I can´t even count all the times we exchanged hugs and kisses Ever since I apologized to you, I´ve known how much you mean to me That´s when they started, feelings that I never expected to face You were my closest friend and very attractive for a fox already I felt like I was shot by cupids every time I looked at your eyes, so green and shiny When I was with you, I never again felt prejudiced our afraid Two years later, the day came when your partner became your bride The greatest day of my life came, you became Mr Hopps and we went on our honeymoon When we were married, I felt more free than I had ever felt before with a fox of my very own For all you had given, you had earned my love as I chose to be your mate Every time we kiss, you make me feel like a woman as you set my heart ablaze With a successful career and a loving fiance, I had never felt this happy There was only one thing missing from us and that was a family It was time for me to leave the ZPD and bid them farewell Putting my uniform aside and getting back into my farm hat, pants and flannel Now here I am, as a loving wife and a mother of seven I still have fond memories of the days we left behind You opened my eyes and made me realize how important our love really was Every time you held me in your masculine vulpine arms, I was at peace We learned so much from each other, my Nick darling Whenever I was down, your love gave to my life a meaning Our battles may be over, but I´ll still stand up for my family whenever I have to For where we are now, I still feel so grateful to you The most important and meaningful changes in my life happened during our relationship None of those moments I would´ve been willing to skip Nobody else would´ve made me as happy as you have With our dear children, it´s going to be a healthy and prosperous family life As time goes on, I will keep one thing always in my mind In all of my life, the love you gave me was always all I needed Even when we grow old and your time is up, it´ll still leave a mark A mark in my heart made by a vow of love you never broke We will always be faithful to each other, as true love will reign triumphant A lifetime of experiences I will never forget Your courage, care, honesty and affection have been something truly wonderful For all of that, I shall be eternally thankful. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:POV stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories